


Elder Scrolls Family Scenarios and Preferences

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Imperial (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Most of the time, Nord, Not Beta Read, Preferences, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scenarios, Tribunal - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what starting a family with your favorite Elder Scrolls characters would be like? From Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind, follow the reader (You) while she starts a family with various characters. The reader is female, and if you see any typos, please tell me so I can fix them.Character Requests: OPENScenario Requests: OPEN
Relationships: Balgruuf the Great/Original Character, Balgruuf the Great/Reader, Dagoth Ur/Original Female Character(s), Dagoth Ur/Reader, Mankar Camoran/Original Character, Mankar Camoran/Reader, Ocato/Original Character, Ocato/Reader, Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Reader, Vivec/Original Character, Vivec/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772878
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Character and Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character and Scenario Ideas.
> 
> Character Requests: OPEN  
> Scenario Requests: OPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other scenarios/preferences stories for Elder Scrolls.  
> * Elder Scrolls Relationship Scenarios and Preferences  
> * Elder Scrolls Parent Scenarios and Preferences

**Characters**

  * Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}
  * Ayron {Morrowind}
  * Martin Septim {Oblivion}
  * Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}
  * J'zargo {Skyrim}
  * Clavicus Vile
  * Sheogorath
  * Ancano [Skyrim]
  * Baurus [Oblivion]



**Scenarios**

  * Morning Sickness
  * Cravings
  * Mood Swings




	2. About You

**Teldryn Sero {Skyrim}**

You are a Nord Dragonborn who came to Solsthiem and hired Teldryn to explore the new land with. After the defeat of Miraak, they went to Skyrim together. You traveled together for a long time until you took a life-threatening hit and had to retire really. Teldryn decided to live in Skyrim with you, confessing his love.

**Balgruuf the Great {Skyrim}**

You are the daughter of a high ranking Thalmor member who was disowned after expressing affection to a human in your youth. You came to Whiterun and to work at the Drunken Huntsman. You met Balgruuf when you were asked to take something up to Dragonsreach. Your courtship started slowly with both of you being hesitant to start a relationship, but it is clear to everybody that you two love each other.

**Ocato {Oblivion}**

You are the daughter of Martin Septim(in your twenties) who took over being the empress after the Oblivion Crisis and your father passes away. You heavily relied on Ocato as you had no idea about what you were doing. Along the way, the two of you fell in love, but due to your positions, you keep your courting as a secret.

**Mankar Camoran {Oblivion}**

You were a Bosmer Historian who started looking into the Mythic Dawn. Somehow, you managed to join them, and Mankar became interested in you. A while after joining, he made his move and started to express his feelings. It didn’t take long for it to become known that you were taken.

**Vivec {Morrowind}**

You are an ashlander who left in your youth and became a thief to feed yourself. During one of your heists, you broke into a temple and was found by Vivec himself. Instead of having you arrested, he took you in, gave you a job, and gave you a place to stay. Slowly, the two of you got close and started a relationship. It was quite the topic of discussion for temple goers when they learned that Vivec was courting an ashlander. 

**Dagoth Ur {Morrowind}**

You are a half Breton, half Dunmer who looks more Dunmer than you do Breton. You were enslaved as a child and ran away as a teen. You got a little too close to Red Mountain and was found by an ash vampire. He took you to Dagoth Ur, and you were more than ready to join the Sixth House to get away from your ‘owner’. In your early twenties, Dagoth became more protective for you, and it was just understood that you were courting. The two of you have a small cabin near Red Mountian.


	3. You Feel Ill

**Teldryn Sero {Skyrim}**

It was a peaceful day in Solitude. (Y/N) had the house to herself as her housecarl had some things to do in town, and Teldryn was recently hired by a guy to help escort him back to his home village. The Nord was flipping through some books, looking for something interesting to read.

Suddenly, (Y/N) felt a wave of dizziness. She kept herself up by placing a hand on the bookshelf. Huffing, she ran her fingers through her hair and slowly walked over to a chair, where she immediately fell in.

“(Y/N)?”

The Nord looked up and gave a small smile. “You’re home early, love,” she said to the Dunmer.

Teldryn walked over and knelt down beside her. “You okay? You look pale,” he said, placing a hand on her forehead.

“I’m a little dizzy. It came from out of the blue,” she mumbled.

Teldryn looked out the window before standing up and picking (Y/N) up, bridal style.

“Hey!”

“It’s still bright out. Let’s get you to the temple,” he said. “And if you’re dizzy, I’m carrying you.”

(Y/N) simply huffed and leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked out the door and to the Temple of the Divines.

**Balgruuf the Great {Skryim}**

(Y/N) decided to join Anoriath on his latest hunt. She had joined him on his hunts before, but it had been a long time since she had actually been on a hunt. It was just a single day only hunt, and they were staying close by the city.

The altmer knelt down by a tree and pulled an arrow back, aiming at a deer. She squinted her eyes and was about to release the arrow before she gapped and looked away from the deer, placing the bow and arrow down.

Anoriath looked over as she placed a hand on the ground. She coughed for a second, reached up to pull her hair back, and threw up.

The bosmer immediately stood up and jogged over to her. He placed his bow and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, (Y/N) wiped her mouth.

“Hey, let’s get you back to Whiterun and to the temple,” he said to her.

(Y/N) nodded and allowed herself to be helped up and led back to town.

**Ocato {Oblivion}**

(Y/N) sat in the meeting room with all representatives of all the provinces of Tamriel. It had been a couple of years since the Oblivion Crisis, and she took over the Septim Empire. They were here to discuss the matter of the young empress not being married and who she should marry.

It started peacefully until the representative of the Summerset Isle(and Thalmor) and the representative of Skyrim(and high king) started to argue. She sighed to herself and glanced over at Ocato.

(Y/N) gave a quick eyebrow raise and smirked slightly at him. Ocato glanced over and gave a small smile before they looked ahead again. They knew their relationship was wrong because of their positions, but they loved each other and wanted to enjoy it while it lasts.

The empress stood up and spoke in a loud voice. “Now, now, calm down!” she spoke up, making them look at her. “There’s no need to argue. Let’s talk like…” her voice trailed off, making everyone perked up as she started to sway on her feet.

(Y/N) blinked her eyes a few times before she closed her eyes and fell forward, hitting her head against the table and landed back in her seat.

Everyone sat or stood still for a while before High Chancellor Ocato walked over and picked her up. “The meeting is concluded. I’m going to take her to the healers,” he told everyone in the room before leaving the room with the empress in her arms.

**Mankar Camoran {Oblivion}**

(Y/N) spent most of the time in Paradise as Mankar didn’t want to let her out of his view. If she did have to leave for whatever reason, he always sent Ruma or Raven with her.

That was how the Bosmer and Raven ended up in the Market District of Imperial City. They were dressed in normal clothes instead of their robes.

“What are we here for?” Raven asked as (Y/N) looked down at the list in her hands.

“Just a few alchemy ingredients, soul gems, and a few other things you can’t get in Paradise,” she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

After getting everything they needed, (Y/N) was double-checking to make sure they got everything. While she was glancing at the list, she started to sway a little. She stumbled a little and grabbed onto Raven to stop herself from falling.

“You okay?” Raven asked, letting her lean on him.

(Y/N) gave a small nod. “Let’s… let’s just go home,” she mumbled. Raven nodded and helped her walk out of the city.

**Vivec {Morrowind}**

(Y/N) woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and silently decided that she would never get used to waking up in the Palace of Vivec. It was different than waking up in the ashlands or the streets.

She slipped out of her bed and dressed in a set of robes that Vivec had got for her. It was a lot nicer than anything she had ever owned being a thief. While at first, she hated this life as she was forced into it, but she began to enjoy it as she got closer to the divine.

(Y/N) left the room to see Vivec in the middle of the room like he always was. Vivec looked over at the sounds of footsteps.

“I see you have awakened,” he smiled. “You slept late so I got breakfast sent up for you.” He motioned over to the tray on the table.

(Y/N) smiled at him, thanked him, and walked over to the table. When she stood in front of the food, she gagged at the smell of the meat. She covered her nose and mouth, looking away.

“(Y/N)?” Vivec asked, looking over. “Is everything okay?”

She moved her hand away to say something, but the smell hit her again. She gagged and looked around, found a trash can, and threw up in it.

Vivec floated over, covered the food, and rubbed her back as she threw up. When she was gone, he kissed her temple and said, “Go lay down, my Queen. I will call a healer to come check on you.”

(Y/N) nodded in response. She walked back to her room, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve.

**Dagoth Ur {Morrowind}**

It was a normal day for (Y/N), following Dagoth around as he checked on the ash vampires. This happened at least once a week. She stood close to Dagoth with their arms looped together.

While Dagoth was talking to one of them, it was hard to tell which was which, (Y/N) leaned her head against Dagoth’s forearm, looking off into nothing.

Her shoulders jerked a little as her free hand slapped over her mouth. Dagoth looked over at her as she moved her arm away from his. She took a few steps away from the two before doubling over, gagged, and threw up.

(Y/N) felt her hair being pulled back and a hand being placed on her back in a way of comfort. After about a minute, she coughed, panted, then stood up straight,

“Let’s get you back home,” Dagoth mumbled to her. (Y/N) just nodded and leaned back against him. He looked over at the ash vampire, told him to clean the vomit up, then he placed his hands on her shoulders and started leading her back home.


	4. Finding Out What's Wrong

**Teldryn Sero {Skyrim}**

Once at the Temple of the Divines, (Y/N) sat down on one of the benches while Teldryn stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders as the priestess Freir looked over her.

“Has anything else happened since you felt dizzy?” asked Freir.

(Y/N) thought about it for a while before saying, “Well, I’ve thrown up a few times this week.” She left Teldryn squeeze her shoulders as she said this since he didn’t know about this.

Freir nodded and held a hand up. There was a light golden glow around (Y/N)’s body as the other Nord used what seemed like a healing spell. After about a minute, Freir leaned back and put her hand down.

“Is everything okay?” Teldryn asked for (Y/N).

Freir smiled at the two. “A congratulations is needed. (Y/N), you’re pregnant.”

(Y/N)’s and Teldryn’s eyes widened as they looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say but to thank Freir and to go home to discuss what their next step will be.

**Balgruuf the Great {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) sat in the Temple of Kynareth. Anoriath left after getting her to the temple as she told him to go continue his hunt. Danica looked over her to see if anything was psychically wrong.

“Have you thrown up before this? Or felt like anything was off?”

(Y/N) shook her head. “No,” she replied. “Nor have I eaten anything bad. I only ate some bread and cheese this morning.”

Danica nodded. She stood up and stepped back a little. “Okay, stay still. I’m going to do something,” she said.

The Altmer sat as still as she could as Danica shot a spell at her. Danica then nodded to herself and said, “Just as I expected.”

“Expected?” She asked.

“(Y/N), you’re pregnant.”

The Altmer’s face dropped. Danica gave her some nausea potions, and she decided to head up to Dragonsreach. Once at Dragonsreach, she was greeted by Frothar, Dagny, Nelkir. 

“(Y/N), come play with us!” They said, grabbing her hands.

She laughed softly and smiled at them. “Let me talk to your father first, and I’ll be right back to play.”

They let her go and ran off as (Y/N) walked to Balgruuf, who smiled up at her.

“You’re back early,” he said.

The Altmer smiled. “Can I talk to you in private for a second?” She asked with a head tilt.

They walked up the stairs and to his private quarters to speak. (Y/N) sat on his chest and played with her hands. Balgruuf sat down beside her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

“I’m pregnant. Danica just told me,” she simply said, leaning against his cheek.

Balgruuf looked at her for a while before leaning forward, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. They pressed their foreheads, and Balgruuf said, “We’re going to figure this out.”

**Ocato {Oblivion}**

When (Y/N) woke up, Ocato was sitting beside the bed. He looked up as she shifted a little to lay on her side. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

“What happened?” She asked him.

Ocato remained quiet for a while before saying, “You passed out after addressing the court. The healers took a look at you.”

(Y/N) pushed herself in a sitting position. “Is everything okay?”

Ocato remained quiet for a while he looked at her before reaching over to place a hand on her cheek. He rubbed a circle with his thumb as he said in a small voice, “You’re pregnant.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as she looked at Ocato. They had been as careful as they could during their relationship. The nights they spent together were very few, and they never thought this would happen.

“What are we going to do?” He mumbled as he let his hand fall.

(Y/N) reached out and grabbed his hand. She held it to her chest and looked him in the eyes. “Obviously, we’re going to marry.” Ocato’s eyes widened. “Oh, come on, Ocato. I’m carrying your child, and I love you. To Oblivion to anyone, no matter who they are. Or are you saying that you want our child to be a bastard like my father and me?”

Ocato’s lips twitched up a little. “I suppose you’re right.” He moved to sit down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. “To Oblivion with them.”

**Mankar Camoran {Oblivion}**

(Y/N) wanted to keep the dizziness as a secret and told Raven that before they returned. She was putting everything up in her and Mankar’s shared room. She hummed to herself and was zoned out and didn’t notice Mankar standing in the doorway.

The Bosmer looked over after a few minutes and saw her Altmer lover. Mankar smiled softly at her, walked over, and took her hands, getting her to sit down on the bed.

“How do you feel? Raven said he thought something was off,” he said, glancing up and down at her.

(Y/N) swore silently at Raven in her head. “I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Like it was nothing a few days ago?” He asked. “Or from last week?”

The Bosmer got quiet. Mankar moved his hand to press it against (Y/N)’s stomach, closed his eyes, and mumbled some things under his breath. She looked at him with a tilted head.

Mankar pulled his hand away. “I see.”

(Y/N) tilted her head a little. “You see?”

“Raven’s and Ruma’s mother always got dizzy while pregnant. Especially during the early months. I just used a detect life spell and could detect a life here,” Mankar said as he pointed to her stomach.

(Y/N) covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes. Mankar pulled her close and rubbed her back as she leaned against her. There was a smile on his face.

**Vivec {Morrowind}**

(Y/N) watched as the healer set out some items on the bedside table. She was sitting on her bed, playing with her thumbs. The healer started by checking for anything physically wrong.

“Nothing seems to be wrong,” mumbled the healer. “At least not that I can see from your body. You seem very healthy. Can you tell me what happened?”

The Dunmer nodded. “Well, I was about to eat breakfast and couldn’t stand the smell. It… it made me throw up,” she explained.

The healer nodded a little and looked lost in thought for a while. (Y/N) assumed that she was deciding on a spell to use. After deciding, the healer cast it at (Y/N). She winced a little as she would never be able to get used to the feeling of spells.

“You’ll have to get used to that for a while,” the healer told her. The Dunmer raised an eyebrow. “You’re pregnant.”

(Y/N) got quiet and watched as the healer packed up and left the room. She could hear her speaking to Vivec before leaving the palace. (Y/N) waited for a while longer before getting up and leaving the room.

Vivec looked over as she walked in. He floated a little lower to let her get in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while he floated back up a little more.

“What did she say? She said that you should be the one to tell me,” Vivec said as his fingers found her hair.

(Y/N) remained quiet for a while before mumbling, “I’m with child.”

Vivec looked down at her before his lips twitched up. He pressed her head against her chest and pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Words cannot express how happy I am.”

**Dagoth Ur {Morrowind}**

(Y/N) was laying down on her bed as Dagoth went to finish checking on the rest of the ash vampires. She had insisted that he finish while she stayed back in the cabin to rest.

She closed her eyes while she thought about how this wasn’t the first time she felt ill. About a month ago it started. She felt tired all the time. She felt like she couldn’t eat much or certain items. She hadn’t thrown up like that before though.

(Y/N) shifted to lay on her side before her eyes snapped open. She sat up, placing a hand on her head. How could she not notice? How could she not notice she missed her own period?

As part Breton, she did know a few different types of spells. One of those spells were detect life. She swallowed her spit as she held a hand and cast detect life.

Tears filled (Y/N)’s eyes as she detected a life that wasn’t hers. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and doubled over a little, allowing the tears to fall.

She looked up as the door opened. Dagoth looked at her before reaching up and pulling his golden mask off. Only (Y/N) was allowed to see his face. Three red eyes looked at her with concern.

He walked over and knelt down by the bed, taking her face in his hands. Dagoth rubbed her cheeks, pushing away the tears.

“Are you o-”

“We’re going to be parents,” (Y/N) cut him off. “I’m pregnant.”

Dagoth stared at her as his eyes widened. His main two eyes looked at his lover while his third eye looked down at her stomach.

“A child,” he said in a small voice before a smile came to his face. “An heir. Our heir.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead against her flat stomach.

(Y/N) simply smiled as she ran her fingers through his long hair.


	5. Announcing the News

**Teldryn Sero {Skyrim}**

Teldryn ran his fingers through (Y/N)’s hair. (Y/N) was in his lap with her head on his shoulder. She was almost asleep when she heard her lover’s voice speak.

“Welcome back, sera,” he said as he saw Jordis walking into the house. There was a lazy smile on his face.

“You seem happy,” Jordis stated. “Is there a reason why?”

Teldryn looked at (Y/N), who gave a small nod against him. He looked back at Jordis.

“We just found something out,” he said. “We’re going to be parents.”

Jordis’ eyes widened. “Oh, congratulations,” she said after a few seconds of silence. “Were… were you speaking of children?”

Teldryn shook his head as he looked down at his lover, who was asleep. “No. It wasn’t planned, but we are both excited.”

The Dunmer then stood up, shifting (Y/N) in his arms. “Goodnight, Jordis. We will see you in the morning.”

He then turned and went to the stairs to their bedroom.

**Balgruuf the Great {Skyrim}**

About a week after finding out, Balgruuf called his court to have a meeting. It confused everyone why he asked for both (Y/N) and his children to join them. They had no problem with the Altmer, but they had to question why she of all people joined them.

“What is this about?” Proventus asked, glancing at the Altmer beside the Jarl.

Balgruuf rubbed his thumb over (Y/N)’s knuckles as they remained quiet for a while. He looked up at his court and said, “(Y/N) and I have news.”

“News?” Hrongar asked, looking back and forth at his brother and his lover.

(Y/N) nodded as her free hand moved to rest on her flat stomach. “We’re expecting.”

Their eyes widened as she said this. They were all quiet for a while before Irileth cleared her throat.

“How far are you?”

“I’m not sure,” (Y/N) replied. “We found out a week ago.”

By the end of the week, the whole of the Whiterun Hold knew about the Jarl’s and his high elf lover’s soon to be child.

**Ocato {Oblivion}**

(Y/N) stood in front of the court a few days after she passed out. She was nervous as she looked at the face of all the representatives. Her personal bodyguard and close friend, Baurus, stood at her side, and Ocato stood at her other side.

“So? The healers refused to tell us anything,” the Skyrim representative said. “Is the new empress in poor health?”

“Am I in poor health?” (Y/N) asked. “I suppose that depends on who you ask. Some may say being with child makes your health poor. Some may say it doesn’t.”

All eyes were on her, even Baurus was looking at her in shock. Ocato glanced over at her. He knew she was going to announce it, but he wasn’t expecting her to say it like that.

“Child? What is it with the Septims and having bastard children?” The Summerset Isles representative asked before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

The young Imperial glared at him. “I may have conceived before marrying, but I will tell you that this child will not be a bastard as I will be marrying the father.”

“And who is the father?”

“High Chancellor Ocato.”

All eyes fell on the Altmer. It was going to be a long day.

**Mankar Camoran {Oblivion}**

“Is there a reason why (Y/N) is crying?” Ruma asked as she came to check on her father and the Bosmer.

(Y/N) was leaning into Mankar’s arms, crying to stop herself from crying. She looked up at Ruma. Mankar rubbed her back, looking over at his daughter.

“They’re happy tears,” he said, reaching over and wiping one of her eyes.

“Happy tears?” Ruma raised an eyebrow.

Mankar smiled as he nodded. “The reason why (Y/N) has been dizzy is because she’s pregnant.”

Ruma’s eyes widened for a second as she hadn’t expected that. She glanced at the Bosmer before back at Mankar. “I’m guessing she won’t be leaving Paradise any time soon.”

Mankar nodded. “If I can help it, (Y/N) won’t be leaving my sight,” he confirmed. 

**Vivec {Morrowind}**

Vivec decided to leave up to (Y/N) for when they announced the pregnancy. He knew the public didn’t like her much and wanted her to be mentally prepared to announce.

The ashlander was in one of the clothing stores, just borrowing. While she stayed in the normal clothes section, she kept glancing over at the maternity styles.

The Imperial owner noticed this. She watched the Dunmer for a while before looking around, making sure they were alone.

“Are you and Lord Vivec trying for children?” she asked. (Y/N) jumped a little, not expecting to be addressed like that. “You keep looking at the expecting mother sections.”

The Dunmer blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Actually, I am with child right now,” she mumbled before clearing her throat. “I should go now.” She hurried out of the store.

By the end of the day, most people in Vivec City knew about the Saint’s and his ashlander lover’s pregnancy, and (Y/N) was not seen for a couple of days. 

**Dagoth Ur {Morrowind}**

There weren't many to announce to. They did live in mostly solitude, but the second Dagoth found out about the baby, he told his ash vampires to make sure they protected (Y/N).

The temple found out when the Dreamers started going on about Dagoth Ur’s heir.


	6. NEW CHARACTER!!! Ondolemar {Skyrim}

**About You**

You are a Breton who was once part of the Forsworn. You left and started a clothing store in Markarth. You met Ondolemar when he needed his robes repaired. It’s clear he has a soft spot for you, and everyone in Markarth knows of your relationship.

**You Feel Ill**

(Y/N) was looking through her fabric, writing down the colors and types that she needed to order. It was a calm afternoon, and there weren’t many customers.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and she called out, “I’ll be right there!”

(Y/N) quickly finished writing down the fabric colors and put her quill down. She stood up and stretched. She looked over at the mirror that was in the back.

“I’m gaining weight,” she noted to herself. She had a fitted dress on, that was a little tight on her now.

“Really? You look as beautiful as ever to me.”

(Y/N) jumped a little, placing a hand on her chest. “Ondolemar! Don’t scare me like this.” She then cleared her throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I have an hour off for lunch and decided to have it with you. If you don’t mind,” the Altmer said.

The Breton smiled at him. “You know I don’t. I was just surprised. I have a stew that needs to simmer for a few more minutes.”

A few minutes later, (Y/N) returned with two bowls of stew and placed them down on the table. They sat across from each other like they had done many times before.

While they ate lunch together, (Y/N) mainly sipped on the broth and talked about what they had done so far in the day. Ondolemar noticed how she wasn’t eating much.

“Do you feel okay?” He asked.

“Oh, I haven’t felt the best as of late. I’m sure it’s nothing though,” the Breton smiled.

“Will you at least go to the temple to be checked?” Ondolemar asked. “If not for you, for me.”

(Y/N) blushed and nodded. “Fine. I’ll go as soon as you go back to work.”

**Finding out What’s Wrong**

Just as (Y/N) said, she headed up to the Temple of Dibella when Ondolemar went back to Understone Keep. When she pushed open the door, she could hear Senna’s voice.

"The temple is closed, but you may still receive your blessing from Dibella. Oh, hello, (Y/N).”

“Hello,” (Y/N) said, pushing some hair behind her ear. “Um, do you think you could check on me? Make sure I haven’t come down with anything?”

Senna smiled at her. “Of course. How do you feel?”

“Well, I just haven’t had a big appetite, and when I do eat a lot, I feel like I’m going to throw up,” she explained. “...Also, I’ve gained weight.”

Senna’s eyes widened for a second, realizing what she was implying. She immediately cast a spell on the girl. A few minutes later, the other Breton nodded.

“You are with child, (Y/N),” she told her.

(Y/N) nodded a little. “Thank you,” she said before leaving the temple. She walked to the Understone Keep. She kept her head down as she walked up the stairs. Once at the top, she didn’t see Ondolemar anywhere and started towards his private office. In front of his office doors, his two bodyguards stood there.

“May I go in?” She asked them.

After being let in, (Y/N) saw Ondolemar reading a letter at his desk. He looked up as the door opened.

“Did you get checked?” he asked, placing the letter down.

“You saw me leave,” (Y/N) pointed out, walking closer. “You okay? You looked irritated.”

“It’s from Elenwen. She wishes to replace me and move me back to the Summerset Isles, saying I would be more useful there. I will deal with that later,” Ondolemar explained. “Now, what did the priestess say?”

The Altmer pulled the Breton in his lap when she was close enough. He rubbed circles into her hips with his thumb.

“I’m pregnant.”

“...If I must go to the Summerset Isles, you’re coming with me.”

**Announcing the News**

Elenwen was looking through her letters and paperwork before seeing the letter from Justiciar Ondolemar. She opened the letter and read over it.

_ First Emissary Elenwen, _

_ I understand you see it fit for me to return to the Summerset Isles, and if that is what you wish, I will not complain. I only have one request. I have a lover. A Breton woman named (Y/N). I have been with her for the majority of my time here, and we have recently found out she is with child. I refuse to leave her in Skyrim if I am moved. _

_ Justiciar Ondolemar _

Elenwen blinked, confused, and reread it a few times. She read it right. Ondolemar had knocked up a random Breton woman. She knew about his relations with someone of a lower race, but she would have never expected that he would knock her up. But what’s done was done.

Ondolemar would have permission to take (Y/N) to the Summerset Isles when he returned.


End file.
